Orgullo
by Karo113
Summary: Heiji y Kazuha siempre se han querido el uno al otro pero por Orgullo ninguno se anima a romper el hielo a llegado el momento de hacer a un lado su Orgullo para aclarar las cosas ¿Podran hacerlo? Dejen Reviews!


**Disclaimer: Detective Conan no me pertenece, es unaserie creada por el gran Gosho Aoyama, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que todos nos divirtamos.**

**Orgullo**

Una muchacha de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta caminaba distraídamente por las calles de Osaka, mirando las tiendas buscando algo interesante que comprar.

El viento azotaba su piel causándole pequeños escalofríos, se coloco una campera y continuó su búsqueda, era aburrido caminar sola pero su querido amigo de la infancia Hattori Heiji había sido llamado desde la región de Hokkaido para resolver un complicado caso.

-¡Malditos casos!-Gritó- Haciendo que los transeúntes que pasaban por allí la miraran sorprendidos-

Se sonrojo de la vergüenza, así que aceleró el paso para alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

"Parece que no le importara pasar tiempo conmigo, solo le interesa resolver esos extraños casos, Ahora comprendo realmente como se siente Ran-chan"- Pensaba mientras suspiraba tristemente-

-¡Baka!- Grito al viento esperando que este le contestara su insulto- "Es aburrido sin ti Heiji"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Hokkaido:

-La única persona capaz de asesinar a Keitaro-san y tratar de apuñalar a su propia esposa es….-

Todos las personas allí presentes esperaban ansiosas la resolución a la que había llegado el joven detective de Secundaria Hattori Heiji, Realmente ese muchacho les era de gran ayuda para este tipo de casos.

-¡Usted Yinta-san! – Señalo al culpable, quien lo miraba sorprendido con sus ojos desencajados, no podía creer que ese adolescente lo hubiera descubierto.

Después de explicarle a la audiencia que el Señor Yinta había sido chantajeado por el señor Keitaro Okita, dueño de una de las multinacionales más famosas de todo Japón, ya que Yinta le debía dinero a la compañía. Luego este se entero que su querida esposa tenía una relación amorosa con Okita, ese fue el detonante que lo llevo a cometer el crimen.

Luego los agentes de policia se llevaron al culpable y acompañaron a la mujer que había resultado herida, por suerte no era demasiado grave, al hospital.

Heiji sonrió y suspiro satisfecho, otro caso había sido resuelto, nada le resultaba tan gratificante.

Alguien lo palmeó por la espalda y le revolvió el cabello, sonriendo.

-Ohtaki-han- Exclamó sonriendo-

-Hei-chan sabía que lograrías resolverlo, estoy orgulloso de ti-

-Arigatou- Dijo mientras bostezaba mostrando cansancio-

-Vayamos al hotel a descansar, mañana a primera hora regresaremos a Osaka-

-De acuerdo-

Ambos se dirigieron al lujoso hotel del lugar donde se hospedaban

El joven moreno rápidamente subió a su habitación y se desplomó en la cama, giró su vista para observar el paisaje nocturno que la ventana del cuarto le ofrecía e instantáneamente un rostro de mujer apareció en cielo….

-¡KAZUHA!- Grito al descifrar aquel bello rostro que había aparecido en sus pensamientos- "¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Por que pienso en esa Baka? Será que…la extraño demasiado…."-confesó interiormente cerrando sus ojos y quedando profundamente dormido-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, en la estación de trenes en Osaka:

Un joven moreno bajaba del tren cargando unas pesadas maletas, sonrió al ver quien lo esperaba en la estación.

-Así que has venido a buscarme ¿eh Kazuha?-

-¡Cállate!-Le espetó- Solo… solo quería ver si estabas bien.- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba-

Esto hizo que el moreno también se sonrojara y mirará hacia otro lado.

-Debo ir a casa, ¿Me acompañas?-

-¡Claro!- Acepto sonriente-

Kazuha se sentía feliz de tener nuevamente a Heiji cerca, claro que jamás lo admitiría, aún tenía orgullo, pero estos días que el se había ido, ella se había sentido sola y triste, como si le hubieran robado algo y estuviera incompleta, pero ahora se sentía satisfecha nuevamente.

Heiji se había puesto muy contento al verla en la estación esperando por él, tanto que había sentido deseos de abrazarla fuertemente, jamás aceptaría que la había extrañado demasiado, por lo menos no frente de ella, Su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Ambos secretamente tenían tantas cosas que decirse y deseaban abrazarse pero… por orgullo ninguno de los dos se animaba a dar el paso.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la casa del muchacho, Heiji le pidió a Kazuha si no lo podía ayudar a entrar el equipaje, la chica aceptó y agarró la más grande y pesada, si hubiera estado totalmente bien no hubiera sentido nada, pero como se sentía algo cansada le resultaba bastante pesada, pero no lo diría.

Mientras subían las escaleras en dirección al cuarto del moreno, Kazuha no aguantó el peso de la maleta y tropezó cerro los ojos creyendo que iba a caerse por la escalera, pero las manos de Heiji la sostuvieron con firmeza y luego la abrazó gentilmente.

Las mejillas de la ojiverde se tiñeron de un ligero color carmín, se sentía feliz en los brazos de Heiji.

-¡Ahou!-Le gritó aún sin soltarla- Si te resultaba pesada me lo hubieras dicho- Niña orgullosa.-Dijo entre dientes molesto-

En otras circunstancias ella le gritaría y lo insultaría por haber herido su orgullo, pero hoy era diferente, todavía se encontraba entre sus brazos escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Gomen Heiji- Dijo casí en un susurro- Esto tomó al muchacho por sorpresa quien la miró estupefacto, ella frunció el ceño ante esta reacción pero luego muy dulcemente unió sus labios a los de él, siendo correspondida por el moreno hondando mas el beso transformándolo en uno más apasionado.

Finalmente ambos habían dejado su Orgullo de lado para dar paso al torrente de sentimientos que tenían ocultos en sus corazones.

**Fin**

**Heiji y Kazuha me encantan ^^ es mi primer fic de esta pareja espero que les guste!**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Saludos!  
**


End file.
